The Little Grim Reaper and Brave Frontier x-over!- Land of Grand Gaia
by YukinaMisaki
Summary: Trouble is brewing between Grand Gaia and The Magicae Region, now Shiori, Ame, and the others are send to this world to discover what is the cause of problem. Along the way, they assist a summoner named Mavis, Rebel Lance Karl, etc. to defeat The Four Fallen Gods. Will they succeed?
1. Meeting Ame Yusaki

**Brave Frontier and Little Grim Reaper Crossover! - Meeting Ame Yusaki**

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first attempt of my crossover between my original story The Little Grim Reaper and one of my favorite mobile game Brave Frontier. Remember... reviewing is appreciated criticism if needed. Please no inappropriate or rude comments, otherwise please no flames. And if you guys read my other story, it is NOT connected to the events here, forgive me if any grammar errors are presented.

I'm excited for this story since the LGR main cast group represents in the Brave Frontier world:

Kenji Matsuoka (Fire)

Ichinose Hibari (Water)

Yuuma Akuma (Earth)

Ame Yusaki (Thunder)

Mei-Mei Lang (Light)

Shiori Kumori (Dark)

This chapter features Ame Yusaki, a female half-Celi from my story The Little Grim Reaper. If you haven't read my other story The Little Grim Reaper, I'll explain what are the Celi are. The Celi resembles angels except they have four wings (two on each side), wears masks, and have violent personality when in battle which they're easily misunderstood since their emotions are hard to read.

Here is her profile (Note: This profile is similar to The Little Grim Reaper except I adjusted a bit on this. I'll do the same as the other ones to make the story more fitting.)

 **Ame Yusaki**

 **A girl who does things in her own way, and willing to do anything to protect her beloved family and friends. Ame maybe looked like having a cheerful life, somehow she is burdening with things that even her friends don't know.**

 **Despite this she tries to retain her cheerful mood and her habit of nicknaming people remains even in her teenage years.**

 **Background: Read my other story to find out. Sorry!**

 **Race: Half-Celi**

 **Hair Length/ Color: Long and Wavy/Brunette**

 **Eye Color: Indigo**

 **Element: Thunder**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 4'4**

 **Nicknames: Brunette, Rain Girl, or Yusaki-senpai (from Shiori Kumori), Yusaki-chan (from Mei-Mei Lang)**

 **Likes: Training, Learning new techniques, Paella, Sweets, Horror and Macabre Stories, Drawing.**

 **Dislikes: Being average in school, feeling weak upon herself, failing to protect others**

For Ame, she has two wings on her left side, she can express her true emotions freely, and wears her mask only in battle since she is a half-Celi like I said. Now I have explain enough for now, let's get on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Location: Magicae Region- Hanaharu (Capital City, Element Academy)- Headmistress Miyano's Office**

The cheery brunette yawned while entering to the Headmistress's Office.

"Good morning Yusaki-senpai. How is your morning?" Shiori said monotonously.

"Shorty-kun, you didn't wake me up this morning! How would you think how is my morning?!" Ame ranted while yawning again.

Shiori Kumori is a childhood friend of Ame along with four others. He is a pure-blood grim reaper that originally is from The Underworld, but moved at the age of 8 due to wanting to make friends in The Human World than in his homeworld.

Now he is currently reside at Hanaharu with Ame and Yuuma.

"I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge this time, that's what happens when you try to pull an all-nighter." He glared while taking a step forward closer to her.

"T-t-that I-i-is b-b-because of-"

The brunette was then cut off by a repetitive poke from her silverette friend with a somewhat strange smile. _'Uh-oh...'_

Ame backed up against the wall and..

"Homework? You could've just done straight after school instead of being so wrapped up in drawing! Seriously your habits haven't changed a bit!" Shiori while poking and flicking Ame's forehead while scolding her.

"Ow... That hurt Shorty-kun! Ow! Okay I get it, I'm sorry!" She said while holding up her forehead while in adorable tears.

' _How cute...'_

This somewhat caught him off guard and stopped immediately.

 _'Okay... Right now I need to change the subject or else, I don't want to suffer from his pokes and flicks again!'_ Ame cried mentally of the thought of the grim reaper of his OWN way of scolding people.

"Where is Headmistress Miyano and everyone else?"

"The Headmistress have to deal with something while everyone else is in class right now including Yuuma."

"I wonder why we're the only ones called?"

"Who knows?"

The door burst open to reveal the headmistress with a serious expression.

"Thank you for waiting Ame Yusaki, Shiori Kumori."

"Why did you call us here instead of calling the rest of us?" Shiori asked.

"That is because I encountered something strange while checking on The Mirror of the Worlds. And knowing it is a dangerous task, I trust the two of you that you will report back to me at once you gathered enough information. Besides if I send the rest of your group, who knows what will happened to all of you."

"You have a point, Headmistress." Ame nodded in agreement.

"Follow me you two, I'm taking you to The Mirror of the Worlds."

The duo followed behind the Headmistress, they remain silent until Ame spoke up.

"Shorty-kun, what will happen if we ever get separated? I'm even scared just the thought of it."

"Don't be. If we ever get separated, remember this: 'Even when we're apart, the bonds of our friendship will tie us back.' I know it is cliché, but it is true."

"Your right, I shouldn't be afraid."

"Alright you two! We are here, make sure you report back immediately with your communicator once you gather information. I wish you guys luck. Farewell... be safe."

* * *

 **-Somewhere in a unknown world-**

 **Ame's POV**

"Ugh... Where am I? A grass field?"

"Hey are you alright?"

I opened my eyes completely to reveal a albino woman with a katana in hand.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked politely.

"First of all, you're in Grand Gaia, you're in the land of Mistral right now this is Adventurer's Prairie we are close to The Cave of Flames. Second, My name is Mavis I'm a summoner in Akras Summoner Hall."

"So basically I'm in this world called Grand Gaia and you're a summoner. I never heard of that term before."

"Is it possible that your from another world?" Mavis asked.

"Huh? Well I am from the Magicae Region and I'm Ame Yusaki. Nice to meet you, Mavy-chan!"

"Mavy-chan? And Magicae Region?"

"Well... I have a habit of nicknames so for now I'll call you Mavy-chan! And about the Magicae Region I'll explain later once we arrive to our destination."

"Oh okay..."

"Besides, have you seen a albino boy with shoulder-length hair? His name is Shiori Kumori."

"Not that I never heard from. Sorry Ame."

"It's ok..." I sighed in disappointment.

"Well... we should get going. I have a feeling that Tilith is going to complain if I'm too slow. Care to join on the adventure Ame?"

"Sure!"

 **Grand Gaia: Mistral- Adventurer's Priarie**

 **Next time: Cave of Flames**


	2. Cave of Flames (Part 1)

**The Cave of Flames (Part 1)**

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in one day? That's rare... Remember reviewing is appreciated criticism if needed. Please no inappropriate or rude comments, otherwise please no flames. Remember to read my other story The Little Grim Reaper if you have time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Brave Frontier or the songs but I own the story. Please don't steal my plot.

Opening: Cry for the truth by MICHI

* * *

 _Recap on the x-over_

Shiori and Ame got called by Headmistress Miyano informing them a strange presence from another world.

Upon waking up, Ame realizes that she is separated from her friend not only that, she encountered a rookie summoner named Mavis.

Will she able to find Shiori?

* * *

 **Grand Gaia: Mistral- Adventurer's Prairie**

'How did it go like this? One moment we're talking and the next thing weird monsters just come out of nowhere! And finally since I have no choice but to fight, out of all things...

I HAVE to change into my Celi form. Why do I have a feeling that Mavis or someone will ask me if I'm angel or not. Hopefully they don't...' Ame mentally sighed.

"So Mavy-chan, can you explain who is Tilith?" Ame asked while slashing and gunning through monsters with her gun rapier: Kirin's Thunder. (A/N: Forgot to mention that Ame carries her rapier in a sheath around her waist, sorry!)

"Well... As if right now... I barely even known her myself. What I know is she is a goddess and disciple of Lucius, God of the Gate." The albino answered while summoning Selena.

"Ethereal Blade!" Selena shouted while killing off the rest.

"That is awesome..." The brunette's eyes sparkled in interest as she removes her mask and made her wings vanish in an instant.

"Same for you. I mean I never seen that weapon before, but to be honest your fighting style is quite brash."

"I get it, since my fighting style is unrefined." Ame sighed while placing her rapier back to her sheath.

"Lady Mavis, who is this girl?" The blue-haired woman spoke.

"This is Ame Yusaki, she is from another world."

"Nice to meet you Selena! I hope we can get along!" Ame extended her hand toward Selena but Selena on the other hand... didn't accept it.

"Lady Mavis, can we talk privately?" She whispered

"Um sure-"

 **Mavis's POV**

Selena dragged me far away from my new friend as possible. I know that she is watching over my safety but I don't think Ame is the type of person who would hurt anyone however... my unit thinks otherwise...

"Selena? Is something wrong?"

"Lady Mavis, you need to be careful! I mean what if she is a disciple of a god or a fallen angel?! Or she is even one right now?!" Selena whispered harshly despite being far away from Ame.

"Don't worry Selena, I can tell by her presence that she is harmless. Besides, I can tell by the look of her eye she is being honest and all she wants is to find her friend."

"Alright if you say so... But I wonder if she is an angel because she has two wings on her left side, and why is she wearing a mask?"

"That is a good question... Since we're close to The Cave of Flames...

AME! COME OVER HERE!" I shouted to her.

She responds by waving and use her wings to fly near to me since after all Selena managed to drag me VERY far away up to the point we're almost there.

I even surprised myself despite my usual running and walking is slow as a turtle...

 **Back to Normal POV**

The half-Celi girl landed on her feet as soon as her wings vanished and gave the duo a curious look.

"Ame I have a question just to confirm that you're NOT a threat to Lady Mavis."

"A t-threat?! I'm n-not!" The brunette stuttered.

"Are you an angel or disciple?"

This question nearly cause Ame to break, due to still dealing issues with her past. Her mind is overflowing with questions: How are they going to react? Are they going to leave me? Are they considering me as a monster? Are they going die like my sister would?

Silence remains before Ame finally answered.

"I'm not neither..." Her eyes dulled in sadness.

"What do you mean?" The blue-haired swordman demanded.

"I'm not an angel or disciple. I'm a half-Celi."

"Half-Celi?" Mavis questioned.

"We resemble angels except unlike them, we have four wings: two on each side, wear masks, and have a lust for battle. But since I'm a half blood, I have two wings only on the left side, but I only show my fighting spirit when I fight."

"I see... Are you okay?" Mavis asked worriedly.

"I'm a-alright... It just I get uncomfortable explaining my true self. But I'll be fine!" Ame tried to gave a smile to reassure them that she will be alright.

"I'm very sorry for asking you that question, Ame. I never expected that it will make you uncomfortable." Selena said apologetically.

"It's fine. I understand you're just trying to protect Mavy-chan."

"Anyways... I still have the gems that my childhood friend gave them to me. Want to see a quick summon? It's my first summon!" Mavis asked to brighten up the mood.

"Oh that's exciting!"

Mavis then grabbed a nearby stick, drew a circle, and placed the five gems to the center.

The gems shined up to revealing a golden gate, the albino summoner pushed open the gate revealing a green-haired girl who looks like a princess.

"Miss Summoner... Please let me go with you... I will do all I can..." The green-haired woman spoken.

"Don't worry! Welcome aboard! What's your name?" Mavis cheerfully greeted her.

"I'm Lidith... Nice to meet you." She shyly answered.

"I'm Selena and this brunette is Ame."

'Let me introduce myself next time!' She quietly ranted.

"Oh why I do have feeling that I'm forgetting something..." Mavis wondered.

"Same thing..."

Their eyes widen and they realized...

"WE FORGOT ABOUT TILITH!"


	3. Quick Announcement!

Hi you guys! Quick announcement! I will accep OCs for extra parts of the stories now but it will be only to a limited time! That's all! Remember to PM me or comment! ~Yukina

Here is the form-

Name:

Age:

Eye Color:

Hair Color/Style:

Likes

Dislikes:

Personality:

Element (Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light, Dark):

Units:

Relationships to Ame or Mavis:


	4. Cave of Flames (Part 2)

**The Cave of Flames (Part 2)**

A/N: Reviewing is appreciated criticism if needed. Please no inappropriate or rude comments, otherwise please no flames. Remember to read my other story The Little Grim Reaper if you have time! And also if people submitted the OC form, their extra chapter will begin either today or tomorrow. I'm deeply sorry, I would have submit the extra chapter for the featured OC but due to Pre-AP and the amount of homework, I can only submit a chapter one or two times a week. I probably have more time in breaks so I can update faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Brave Frontier or the songs but I own the story. Please don't steal my plot.

Opening: Cry for the truth by MICHI

* * *

 _Recap on the x-over_

While Ame traveling with Mavis, they became fast friends but however her partner Selena says otherwise. Initially, the blue-haired woman thought that Ame is an angel or disciple, but the girl says she is an otherworldly creature known as a Celi but a half-blood.

After revealing her true self, Selena apologized to her about her actions. While trying to brighten up the mood, Mavis decided to use her gems to do her first rare summon: Princess Lidith (*3).

But then...

"WE FORGOT ABOUT TILITH!"

* * *

 **Grand Gaia: Mistral- The Cave of Flames**

Mavis made her units disappear for now and ran as much as she can while Ame revert to her Celi form in order to try to guide Mavis.

"Hurry up Ame! We forgot about her and it is not looking good on my record!" The albino hustled and panted while trying to hold her hood up due to HATING the heat and burns easily.

"Hey.. Mavy-chan? Is that Tilith, the one you mentioned?"

"..Yeah..." She said while stopping herself.

"It's so hot! I wanna go home! This is unbearable..." The goddess complained.

"Um.. Tilith?" Mavis awkwardly called out.

"OH MAVIS! Hey, you're late! What've you been up to?!"

"Sorry Tilith, I've encountered with someone-"

"How could you keep me waiting in this steaming hot cave!" Tilith cut her off with her complains.

"Um.. Goddess? Forgive me... I was the one who slowed Mavis down. I'm Ame Yusaki, nice to meet you." The brunette landed and waved in order to get her attention.

"Oh it's okay! Please call me Tilith, are you from another world? I never seen you around before."

"Yes I am and the reason why I'm in Grand Gaia is because in my world: Magicae, we encountered something strange and to prevent that me and my friend were send here to investigate the cause."

 _'She's from Magicae? I guess it's time...'_

"I see... Well, I did promise Mavis what is exactly happening now in here. This is serious, so listen you two!" She cheerfully said while her expression turned from cheerful to grim.

"Grand Gaia and your world is in midst of crisis... The reason is that among the powerful gods watching over us, some have been consumed by evil. In defiance of Holy Emperor Karna Masta they now wreak havoc. Among these evil forces, the few who possess the most exceptional powers are known as the Four Fallen Gods."

"Four Fallen Gods?" Mavis questioned.

"They used to be high ranking gods... ..But now they are trying to take Grand Gaia and maybe your world for themselves, they not only made monsters and spirits as their subordinates, they also used their powers to summon and manipulate the legendary heroes of Grand Gaia. If we don't stop them, Grand Gaia will be destroyed and will gain access to invade to Magicae and will do at nothing but destroy anything in their way. Even Holy Emperor Karna Masta along with the other gods... can only hold them back for so long.

That's why Lord Lucius opened the Gate leading to this world while Ms. Yui Miyano didn't know it is our world it is causing the threat, Ame as soon as you get this information. Report back to her immediately."

"I knew that but how did you know about my world and Headmistress Miyano?"

"Your world is connected to ours and besides I met Mrs. Miyano a long time ago."

"I understand I will report this to her as fast as I can." Ame nodded in approval.

"Both of them have high hopes for you two so I'm expecting you not to let us down Ame, Mavis!"

"With that your first target is one of the fallen gods, The Goddess of Creation, Maxwell! She has taken over St. Lamia, Once a sacred land, but now it her stronghold. From where we are in Mistral, you guys must venture beyond Morgan to get there. It is quite a long way to go, I'm sure both of you will be alright! In order to get to Morgan, head for the Tower of Mistral. To do so, we'll need to make it through The Cave of Flames."

"I understand Tilith-"

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS HEAT! I'm gonna go back for a shower. You should take care and go on ahead! Farewell for now!" Tilith said while teleported out of the cave.

* * *

"That is an interesting goddess, Mavis."

"Yeah... and I got cut off..." Mavis muttered under her breath.

"Alright, I will back you up on this journey! I will do my best in my own abilities to help you, after all I did agree to help you on your adventure."

"That's right, let's move on. I hate the heat since my skin burns easily on very hot weather, I'm a pure albino after all."

"Right and I better give the full report to Headmistress Miyano... I wonder where is Shorty-kun?"

 **... Moments later after Ame giving the full report to Headmistress Miyano and Shiori's whereabouts, being chased by many monsters, they finally saw the exit but however someone or something is blocking the way,,**

"SUMMON! SELENA! LIDITH! Aim for the beast!"

"What is that or thing?" Ame said while trying to gun the beast but sadly did little to no damage.

"That beast in the past is called Beast Zegar! Be careful! It seems like normal attacks will not effect him... Well then ready you two!"

"Yes Lady Mavis! Ethereal Blade!

"Royal Slice!"

"No...lose..." Zegar groaned while trying to get up.

"Regalia Flash!" Ame finished off by flying to him at high speed and slashing Zegar at the chest resulting him fading him away from sight.

The two girls exited out of the cave until Mavis stopped at sign reading "Egor Snowfield".

"Looks like our next destination, let's go!"


End file.
